Un nouveau départ
by KAMlNARl
Summary: Deux jours plus tard, l'avertissement de Hiashi lui revient tandis qu'il se tient debout, face à ceux qui souhaitent sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages, tous les droits appartiennent à l'auteur etc, vous le savez sûrement mieux que moi.

* * *

\- Tu es un atout pour la famille principale. Cependant, pour être franc avec toi, certains ne sont pas de mon avis.

Neji venait d'apprendre la vérité sur la mort de son père de la bouche de Hiashi, pour maintenant entendre que les membres de son clan souhaitaient sa mort.

-Ça ne ressemble pas aux méthodes du clan. Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie alors, a rétorqué Neji.

-Certains membres ne souhaitent pas ta mort, et je suis de ceux-là. Mais je n'ai pas toujours la possibilité de raisonner les anciens. Alors sois prudent s'il te plaît, ta mort serait un gâchis de potentiel.

Aujourd'hui, debout devant le conseil, Neji se rappelait de cette conversation datant de deux jours. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa vie finirait ainsi. Pourtant, en regardant les visages des Hyuuga, il su que son sort était décidé. Dire que sa défaite contre Naruto, qui s'était plus révélée un combat de volonté, l'avait en quelques sortes forcé à avouer que le destin n'existait pas. Si Hiashi et Hinata affichaient un air grave, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres. L'un des anciens à la droite de Hiashi se leva et prit la parole.

-Nous avions beaucoup de doutes à ton sujet, Neji, mais nous restions prudent car ton potentiel était remarquable. Ta défaite récente a couvert notre clan de honte. Comment as-tu pu perdre contre ce novice ? »

Neji ne pris pas la peine de réagir, sachant que le clan avait déjà pris sa décision. Son silence fut interprété comme une réponse.

-Tu ne nous laisse aucun autre choix que de réparer l'affront par ton sang. C'est le seul moyen de préserver l'honneur du clan. »

Hiashi se leva tandis que l'ancien s'asseyait. Il patienta un instant puis demanda un vote pour décider du sort de Neji. Certaines mains se levèrent pour l'acquittement, à savoir Hiashi et trois anciens. Cependant, le reste du clan vota pour la mort.

Neji leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Il n'espérait pas autant de voix. Hiashi lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à parler.

-Je souhaite me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père avant de mourir, dit le ninja »

Un mouvement de protestation s'éleva mais Hiashi leva une main, étouffant le bruit.

-J'accède à ta requête, Neji. Nous te laissons jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Hiashi se rassit ensuite sans prêter attention aux protestations émises par certains membres. Neji s'inclina et crus remarquer une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux avant de s'éloigner. Il se rendit directement devant la tombe de son père, s'agenouilla et commença à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se mit alors à espérer le rejoindre quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se servant du byakugan, il identifia l'intrus. Il s'agissait de son équipière, Tenten.

-C'est la tombe de ton père devant toi ?, a-t-elle demandé tandis qu'elle posait des fleurs sur une tombe non loin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, a répondu Neji. Tu ne l'as pas connu.

-C'est vrai. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mes parents sont enterrés non loin de là. J'étais venu leur porter des fleurs. Et toi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Arrête de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

-Neji, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Neji se leva sans répondre et tourna le dos à Tenten en s'éloignant vers la forêt qui bordait le cimetière. Il enjamba la barrière et disparu derrière les arbres. La fille se leva en maugréant et pris le même chemin que Neji. Intérieurement, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gérer ça seul sans remords. Quand ses parents étaient morts, des voisins l'avaient aidé à surmonter le vide. Neji, lui, n'acceptait jamais l'aide des autres. Elle le rattrapa mais il ignora ses interpellations. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il dû s'arrêter pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il la regarda avec un regard noir.

-Écarte-toi de mon chemin.

En temps normal, la voix basse de son ami l'aurait effrayé, mais son état l'inquiétait plus encore. Tenten le regarda dans les yeux sans sourciller, décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Très bien. Mon clan va m'exécuter ce soir car j'ai perdu mon combat contre Naruto et que je l'ai couvert de honte. Autre chose ?

Neji avait tout débité sans reprendre son souffle. Tenten recula d'un pas, choquée.

-Mais ...

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un kunai venait de la frôler pour se perdre dans un arbre proche d'elle. Des ennemis, fut la première pensée de Neji tandis qu'il activait son byakugan. Ils étaient cinq, moins fort que lui mais ils ne gagneraient sûrement pas le deux contre cinq. Il se mit en position de défense tandis que les ninjas sortaient du couvert des arbres. L'un d'entre eux jouait avec d'autres kunais tandis que les autres gardaient les mains dans leurs poches. Tenten sortis l'un de ses rouleaux de combat. La clairière fut figée l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, simultanément, les ninjas attaquèrent.

L'un des ninjas lança une volée de kunais tandis que les autres commencèrent à utiliser des techniques de dédoublement. Tenten commença à lancer des armes sur les ennemis et Neji se mit à courir vers l'un des hommes, l'obligeant à interrompre son incantation pour se défendre. Tandis qu'il martelait de coup sa cible, il ne reçut pas les attaques des autres ninjas. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et le temps ralenti autour de lui.

Il vit Tenten blesser au cou l'un des assaillants et bloquer les assauts du second. Elle ne put contrer le dernier. En sentant la lame lui transpercer l'épaule, elle hurla de douleur. Le ninja fit ressortir la lame, lui arrachant un autre cri de douleur tandis qu'elle tombait sur l'herbe. Puis il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Neji. Mais celui-ci était juste devant lui. Un coup projeta l'assaillant contre un arbre. Un deuxième suffit pour lui briser le bras droit. Un dernier coup de pied lui brisa le crâne. L'ancien adversaire de Tenten se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui empoigner le bras. Le jeune ninja se jeta sur lui, le déséquilibrant et commença à lui tordre le cou. Son captif donna des coups dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre ne retentisse et que sa tête retombe sans vie.

Le dernier, voyant Neji s'approcher, s'empara du corps de Tenten et la souleva par la gorge, s'en servant comme bouclier.

-Met toi à genoux ou elle meurt, lui intimida-t-il avec un sourire.

Neji calcula ses prochains mouvements mais, avant de faire un geste, sentis un coup dans son dos, puis le monde se renversa tandis qu'il tombait en avant. Le clone derrière lui disparut alors que le ninja lâcha Tenten et s'avança pour l'achever. Il ferma les yeux, apprêtant à rejoindre son père quand un hurlement de douleur retentit. En ouvrant les yeux, Neji crû apercevoir trois kunais dépassant de son dos. Sa vision se brouilla et il laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol.

En ouvrant ses yeux, Neji sentit la chaleur du soleil. Il était adossé à un arbre et des bandages faisaient le tour de son torse. Il allait les retirer quand une voix l'interpella.

-Laisse-les. Tu as été gravement blessé au dos et la plaie est loin de cicatriser. Mais tu ne devrais pas garder de séquelles.

Neji se tourna vers la voix et découvrit Tenten qui le regardait avec un léger sourire. Sa mémoire le rattrapa d'un coup. Il revit les cinq ninjas, le premier qu'il avait lui-même assommé, le second la gorge transpercée par les kunais de Tenten, le troisième le crâne fracassé contre l'arbre, le quatrième qui avait eu le cou brisé. Il ne voyait pas qui avait tué le dernier assaillant, même s'il voyait encore les kunais dépasser de son dos.

-Le dernier. Qui l'a tué ?

-Il me restait un bras en état de marche.

-Je vois. Merci, ajouta-t-il sans la regarder.

-Après que tu sois tombé, j'ai voulu te soigner mais ton cœur battait de moins en moins. Il a fini par s'arrêter pendant quelques minutes mais j'ai réussi à le faire repartir et j'ai soigné ton dos. J'ai dû me rendre à Konoha pour prendre de quoi te soigner et j'ai appris que le clan Hyuuga répandait la rumeur de ton exécution. J'ai croisé Hiashi et il a confirmé la rumeur qui disait que ta marque avait été activée et que ta mort avait été confirmée. Je suis revenue tout de suite en pensant que tu avais eu un problème mais tu étais toujours en train de dormir.

-Je vois. Donc, je suis mort pour Konoha. Il ne me reste comme option que la fuite et la vie de vagabond, mais c'est mieux que la mort.

-Tu comptes partir comme ça ? Je te rappelle que tu es blessé.

-Ce serait suspect de te voir venir tous les jours ici. Et on te questionnerait sur l'endroit où tu étais.

-En effet. C'est pour ça que je viens avec toi. Tu auras besoin de soin, et tu ne connais rien dans ce domaine.

-Et ton pays ? Tu es attachée à Konoha. Pourquoi tout quitter aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai rien ici. Ma famille est morte, je n'ai pas d'amis, juste des personnes qui me parlent quand elles me remarquent. tu le sais très bien. J'ai déjà mis Lee au courant. Et tu comptes plus pour moi qu'un simple ami.

Tenten s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne la plus importante pour elle aujourd'hui.

-Je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger, c'est une folie.

En disant ces mots, le cœur de Neji se serra lorsqu'il comprit que laisser son équipière loin de lui serrait la chose la plus dure qu'il aurait à faire dans sa vie.

-Qui a dit que je voulais être protégée, lui dit-elle en regardant le vide droit devant elle.

Neji soupira avant de la regarder avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, tant que tu ne me lances pas d'objet, avec plaisir.

Puis avec une hésitation, il lâcha un merci qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Il retira son bandeau tandis qu'elle faisait de même et le posa sur le sol, bientôt rejoint par celui de Tenten.

-On part de quel côté, demanda Tenten à Neji avec un grand sourire.

-Vers le soleil, lui répondit-il, les yeux tournés vers celui-ci, qui se levait tranquillement derrière des montagnes au loin. Puis ils s'en allèrent en parlant, avec pour seuls témoins de cet amour naissant les deux bandeaux entremêlés.

* * *

Rien d'utile à dire donc sur ce, bonne journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite aux très NOMBREUX commentaires ( 2, je sais - -' mais laisser moi fantasmer ) déplorant l'absence de suite, je m'y suis donc mis. Même discours que dans le chapitre précédent, mis à part que je remercie les personnes ayant pris le temps de commenter. Cela doit paraître stupide mais je n'aurai probablement jamais cherché à écrire une suite sans les encouragements que l'on m'a donnés. Fin du discours, bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit était calme dans le village de Konoha. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence hormis le faible bruissement des feuilles sous le vent. Pourtant, Hiashi ne trouvait pas la paix depuis plusieurs nuits. Depuis celle où il avait dû activer le sceau de Neji après qu'il se soit enfui. Il revoyait en permanence la scène où les anciens avaient voté pour la mort du garçon, sauf qu'il avait désormais pris sa place, et que son propre frère était l'accusateur. Hiashi secoua la tête et se leva pour faire un tour de la propriété. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que l'épuisement le gagne. Les couloirs par lesquels il passa étaient vides, mais des bruits de voix s'échappaient de la pièce principale. Lorsqu'il sortit, une brise lui caressa le visage.

-Hiashi-sama, vous sortez ?

-J'ai une affaire à régler avec l'Hokage. Inutile de m'accompagner.

-Je garderai cette porte alors.

L'homme s'inclina et Hiashi tourna les talons. L'Hokage n'habitait pas très loin, Hiashi arriva sur le pas de la porte en moins de dix minutes. Lorsqu'il frappa, une voix lui répondit d'entrer. Il trouva le vieil homme devant son bureau, la pipe à la main, comme à son habitude.

-Les recherches n'ont encore rien donné aujourd'hui. Je pense que nous ne retrouverons jamais son corps.

L'Hokage accepta cette nouvelle en silence. Même s'il lui coûtait de savoir le corps de Neji laissé aux bêtes sauvages, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait en faisant pression auprès des anciens pour qu'ils organisent des recherches. Après une semaine, il était peu probable de retrouver des traces.

-J'aurai souhaité qu'il ait une sépulture digne de lui. Il avait égalé, voire dépassé la famille principale.

-A ce propos, Gaï m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire un monument pour ses deux élèves. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-Pas du tout. La fille n'a pas laissé de trace ?

L'Hokage secoua la tête.

-Non. Tout porte à croire que Tenten a fui le village et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la suive. Pourtant, ni Gaï, ni Lee ne veulent admettre sa fuite. Ils répètent qu'elle doit avoir de bonne raison.

-C'est une triste période pour Konoha.

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que Hiashi ne prenne congé. Quand il ressortit, la pluie avait commencé à tomber et des nuages noirs cachaient la Lune. Il marcha d'un pas rapide pour rentrer plus vite et aperçu les lumières du domaine. Cependant, la personne qui avait dit qu'elle garderait la porte avait disparu. Probablement à cause de la pluie selon Hiashi. Puis une éclaircie dans les nuages laissa passer un rayon de lune, qui fit briller un objet sur le sol. Hiashi se baissa pour attraper l'objet, qui se révéla être un kunai. Il ne devait pas être sous la pluie depuis longtemps. Cependant, il ne comportait pas le signe distinctif du clan Hyuga. Hiashi fronça les sourcils et lança un regard aux alentour. Il vit alors un bras dépasser d'un buisson. Le garde avait eu la gorge tranchée et on l'avait poussé dans le buisson probablement pour éviter de lever des soupçons. Hiashi se releva instantanément et se dirigea vers la maison tandis qu'il activait son byakugan. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte mais le couloir était vide. Il passa la tête dans la pièce principale et trouva plusieurs cadavres des membres du clan. Certains s'étaient battus car plusieurs kunais avaient transpercé les tables et les murs. Puis un cri retentit dans une autre pièce non loin et s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Sur ses gardes, Hiashi marcha lentement vers l'origine du cri et croisa d'autres cadavres dans les couloirs. Ils étaient morts récemment car le sang continuait de couler de leurs blessures. Il ne trouva rien dans la cuisine. La pièce suivante était plongée dans l'ombre. Hiashi s'apprêtait à passer à la suivante quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il se prépara à bondir sur l'individu mais reconnu un membre du clan secondaire. L'homme était mal en point, avec un œil fermé. Il avait perdu plusieurs doigts de sa main droite et semblait incapable de la bouger. Tous ses gestes empesaient la peur.

-Partez vite. Il y a un assassin. Tout le monde s'est fait tuer.

Sa phrase fut entrecoupée par ses halètements, de plus en plus erratiques. Puis sans prévenir, l'homme se jeta devant Hiashi et ce dernier entendit un bruit mat lorsqu'un kunai lancé depuis les ombres du fond de la pièce toucha l'homme. Celui-ci tomba à genoux.

-Fuyez chef. Elle est trop forte.

Une ombre bondit en avant et le ninja qui venait de parler laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que le katana le clouait au sol. Le cri s'interrompit lorsque l'ombre retira le katana avec un bruit sinistre lorsque le métal se dégagea de l'os.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Hiashi recula de plusieurs pas en prononçant ces mots. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus fort du clan, lui-même avait eu du mal à suivre les mouvements de la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Elle portait un masque blanc avec des motifs rouges semblables à des larmes afin de cacher son visage. La voix qui lui répondit n'était ni chaude, ni froide, mais dénuée de sentiments ou d'émotions.

-Il y a sept ans, tu as tué un homme. C'était mon père, et je suis ici pour le venger, avec votre sang.

-Le premier ninja venu ne pourrait jamais battre notre clan.

L'ombre retira son masque, révélant une fille d'environ seize ans. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu clairs. Avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre en position défensive, la jeune fille apparut devant lui et le frappa à la poitrine, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci serra les dents, se mit en garde et tendit son bras en avant pour la saisir. La fille disparut à nouveau et réapparu dans son dos. Cependant, Hiashi avait prévu son mouvement et profita de sa surprise pour tenter un coup à la tête mais l'enfant fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Hiashi plaça sa main devant lui.

-Je reconnais que tu es forte. Mais pas assez pour gagner.

Elle tira en silence son katana hors de son fourreau et le leva au-dessus de sa tête. Hiashi chargea son chakra et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, formant une défense impénétrable autour de lui. La fille se contenta de fermer les yeux et de concentrer son énergie dans ses mains. Puis elle rouvrit ses yeux devenus bleus sombres et s'élança vers la boule protectrice. Le sabre heurta la barrière dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Grâce à son Byakugan, Hiashi discernait la sphère protectrice autour de lui. Puis il vit une fissure apparaître, qui s'agrandit et fit éclater sa protection.

-Impossible …

L'instant d'après, la lame transperçait son ventre. Hiashi resta néanmoins debout, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre gémissement. La fille s'approcha en marchant difficilement sous le coup de la fatigue. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

-Où sont Neji et Hinata ?

Hiashi resta silencieux, défiant son adversaire. Celle-ci cligna des yeux doucement et, d'un coup sec, frappa la blessure. Hiashi tomba à genoux mais garda le silence. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle s'apprêta à frapper à nouveau quand une voix retentit devant elle.

-Arrête.

Une silhouette se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce. L'intruse fixa la nouvelle venue.

-Hinata je suppose. Dit moi où est Neji.

-Il est mort. Son sceau a été activé il y a une semaine.

La fille ninja hocha la tête en regardant dans le vide avant de frapper la tête du chef Hyuga avec le manche de son katana. Hiashi perdit connaissance sous le choc et sa tête retomba sur le sol.

-C'est la vérité. Je le jure.

Hinata soutint le regard de la fille pendant plusieurs secondes bien que son instinct de survie ne lui crie de s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche la main de son père et se lève.

-Je pense que je vais devoir le retrouver toute seule si vous ne savez pas où il est maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qu'il est en vie. J'ai trouvé sa trace en venant, et il n'était pas seul. J'espérais m'épargner une traque en apprenant sa destination de la bouche de l'un d'entre vous.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais toucher Neji.

Hinata activa son byakugan et s'élança pour porter un coup au niveau du cœur mais son opposante l'esquiva et riposta avec son katana, traçant une ligne rouge partant de son bras jusqu'à sa jambe. Hinata recula et perdit subitement l'équilibre. Le sol tanguait devant elle. Mettant un genou à terre, elle essaya de se relever mais ne put faire un pas avant de tomber à nouveau.

-C'est inutile. Tes muscles vont se paralyser pendant plusieurs minutes à cause la perte de sang.

La fille s'avança, s'agenouilla devant Hiashi et lui planta une dague dans le cou. En quelques secondes, le manche était couvert de sang et Hinata ne put qu'être le témoin impuissant de la scène. Une fois l'acte accompli, l'autre fille se releva et se dirigea vers Hinata sans un regard en arrière, une autre dague à la main. Puis, l'héritière Hyuga ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne venait pas. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit l'autre fille immobile devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de voix, qui se rapprochaient. Hinata força ses muscles et se mit à genoux, puis debout. Ses jambes étant encore faibles, elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Tout Konoha va arriver. Tu ne pourras pas leur échapper.

La jeune file la regarda puis, d'un geste fluide, lança une dague dans sa direction. Hinata se laissa tomber sur le côté mais sentit comme une morsure sur son cou. Son opposante lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la pièce en remettant son masque. L'Hyuga passa une main sur sa gorge et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux sur ses doigts. La dague avait sectionné une veine. En essayant de garder son calme malgré les tremblements de ses mains, Hinata trouva la coupure et, appuya dessus pour limiter la perte de sang mais celui-ci continuait de couler sur ses doigts. Les arrivants s'étaient approchés et Hinata les entendait fouiller les pièces à la recherche de survivants. Elle commençait à avoir des difficultés pour respirer, chaque inspiration était de plus en plus douloureuse. Puis une silhouette passa devant ses yeux. La douleur était telle qu'Hinata ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et appuyer avec elle sur la plaie. Puis une lumière verte apparut devant ses yeux et sa tête retomba en arrière et toucha le sol tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance...

* * *

Par rapport à la fanfiction en elle-même, j'ai changé le rating car les scènes sont, selon moi, beaucoup plus glauques que celles du chapitre 1. J'allais mettre un sinon pour dire quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi, donc ça attendra le prochain chapitre. Je ne donnerai pas de date pour le prochain car il risque d'attendre au moins juillet-aout.

Bonne journée


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3 arrive plus tôt que prévu vu que je préfère écrire que travailler ( comme quoi la stupidité humaine n'a pas de limites )

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hinata se réveilla dans une pièce blanche contenant plusieurs lits. Une carafe d'eau et un verre étaient posés sur un meuble à côté. Un rayon de soleil éclairait le bout de son lit. Malgré ses courbatures, Hinata se redressa dans le lit et s'adossa à l'oreiller. D'une main hésitante, elle posa sa main sur son cou et fit glisser un doigt le long de sa cicatrice. Quelques centimètres plus loin et elle n'aurait pas survécu. Hinata se releva et se dirigea vers la porte en s'appuyant à ce qu'elle pouvait. La porte était ouverte, elle la poussa donc et se trouva presque nez-à-nez avec Tsunade.

-Ça va ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital ?

Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'Hinata ne souhaiterais pas lui parler tout de suite mais elle devait suivre ses ordres.

-L'Hokage voulait te parler lorsque tu serais réveillée.

Puis, après un regard, elle se rectifia.

-Tu préfère te reposer encore un peu avant que je ne l'appelle ?

Hinata se remémora les paroles de la fille concernant Neji. Elle devait s'assurer qu'on l'attrape afin de protéger son demi-frère.

-Appelez-le s'il vous plaît. Je dois lui parler rapidement.

-Très bien. Rallonge-toi en attendant.

Hinata voulut protester mais Tsunade la repoussa gentiment vers le lit et ne partit que lorsqu'elle fut sous la couverture. Hinata soupira quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Machinalement, elle chercha à suivre l'un des motifs qui ornaient le plafond. En même temps, son esprit vagabondait au loin. Neji était en vie. Pourtant, le sceau appliqué sur le front des membres de la famille secondaire pouvait tuer son porteur. Elle n'avait cependant jamais assisté à une exécution semblable et avait refusé de voir son père tuer son demi-frère. De plus, Hinata savait que Tenten ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui et elle avait été vue pour a dernière fois le matin qui avait suivi l'exécution. Tout concordait parfaitement, sauf une chose. Neji était mort. Ni lui, ni Tenten n'auraient pu contrer le sceau maudit, et son père n'aurait pas pu simuler l'exécution. Puis elle repensa à la fille d'hier. Qui était-elle et que voulait-elle ? D'un seul assaut, elle avait réussi à l'immobiliser et elle avait battu son père. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit fit se redresser Hinata dans son lit. L'Hokage prit une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et la posa à côté d'elle avant de s'y asseoir. Hinata patienta le temps qu'il allume sa pipe et prenne la parole.

-Sais-tu qui étaient ces individus ?

-Je … Je crois qu'elle était seule. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

-Tu connais son nom ou autre chose ?

-Elle ne portait aucun signe distinctif, mais elle se bat avec un katana. Et elle était jeune, entre quatorze et dix-huit ans, … il me semble.

Hinata baissa la tête. Elle savait que son récit était trop vague pour être utile mais l'Hokage restait immobile.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi tout cela nous touche-t-il ? Que va-t-il arriver ensuite ?

En cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au chef d'un village mais à un père frappé par une série de désastres. Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait pour l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves. Cependant, il reprit rapidement la maitrise de lui-même et se leva.

-Je dois m'occuper des funérailles des membres de ton clan donc je dois te laisser. Repose-toi bien.

-Qui a survécu ?

L'Hokage baissa la tête.

-Ils étaient tous déjà mort lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

-Il y a autre chose. La fille m'a dit que Neji était en vie.

-Explique-toi.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait croisé sa trace plusieurs jours après son exécution. Et Tenten a disparu juste après lui.

-Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas menti ?

Hinata ne voulait pas considérer cette possibilité car elle brisait toute sa théorie.

-Je me doute que tu voudrais qu'il soit en vie. Moi aussi mais parfois, il est impossible de comprendre les actes de certaines personnes.

Elle retomba dans son lit. Son dernier espoir avait disparu. Elle ne remarqua même pas le départ de l'Hokage. Elle resta éveillée longtemps sans bouger avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir à nouveau.

Quand elle les rouvrit, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle sortit lentement du lit et s'efforça de simuler la présence d'une silhouette sous les draps. Une fois le travail accompli, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit et regarda au dehors. Deux ninjas étaient postés devant l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Hinata recula et chercha une autre issue. Tsunade devait être derrière la porte, ce qui ne laissait que l'autre fenêtre, qui était cependant trop haute pour elle. Le plus discrètement possible, elle déplaça un lit sous la fenêtre puis monta dessus. Le sommier grinça et Hinata se figea, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Rien de vint troubler le silence. Rassurée, elle entrouvrit les volets et regarda les alentours. Un autre ninja attendait devant l'enceinte du bâtiment. Toutes les issus étaient gardées. Cette fenêtre était sa meilleure chance. Hinata l'ouvrit lentement et sentit l'air frais contre son visage. A la force des bras, elle se hissa au niveau de l'ouverture et laissa pendre ses jambes de l'autre côté. Le ninja n'avait pas bougé. Hinata agrippa le rebord et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Lorsque ses bras furent tendus, elle se laissa tomber. L'herbe amortit le choc. Accroupie, elle commença à avancer vers les arbres qui bordaient l'enceinte mais un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. L'un des volets venait de claquer contre le mur. Le garde entendit lui aussi le son et Hinata le vit courir en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Sa fuite serait découverte dans peu de temps. Ignorant la discrétion, elle s'élança dès que le ninja fut hors de vue et sauta par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. A peine ses pieds avaient touché le sol qu'elle était repartie en courant vers la forêt. Hinata ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi après sa discussion avec l'Hokage. Tenten avait disparu juste après Neji. Ils étaient dans la même équipe et Hinata avait souvent observé un changement de comportement chez son demi-frère en présence de sa coéquipière. Cependant, si personne n'avait retrouvé leur trace, comment le pouvait-elle ? Par contre, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner pour cela.

Accroupie dans un massif de fleurs, Hinata guettais depuis maintenant quelques dizaines de minutes. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés à retourner dans le village mais chaque minute qui passait augmentait ses chances d'être découverte. Enfin, une porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'elle attendait. Hinata jeta un regard de chaque côté de la rue. Personne. Elle se leva et l'appela avec un grand geste. Ce dernier la vit et se dirigea vers elle. Une fois arrivé à proximité, il vérifia que la rue était vide et se glissa à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital.

-Lee, est-ce que tu sais où sont partis Tenten et Neji ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où ils pourraient être ?

-Même si je le savais, Neji est mort, et Tenten n'est rien de plus qu'un traître.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts.

-Humpf.

Lee lui tourna le dos comme pour oublier sa présence.

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir la vérité ?

Son ton était presque implorant. Lee sortit de leur cachette puis lui répondit sans se retourner.

-J'aurai quitté ce village pour me rendre là où personne ne me trouverait jamais. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Hinata inclina la tête pour le remercier mais il était déjà parti. Mentalement, elle se représenta la carte des environs et retraça la piste de Tenten qui, si on la prolongeait, donnait sur ...

-La frontière avec le village de la pluie !

Hinata fit volte-face et quitta le village discrètement pour la seconde fois, sauf qu'elle avait désormais une piste. Une fois de retour sur la zone de sa disparition, Hinata se dirigea rapidement vers la frontière. Elle avait avancé pendant une heure quand un rayon de lumière venant du sol frappa ses yeux. Méfiante, elle s'arrêta derrière un arbuste et scanna la zone. Le rayon provenait de deux objets posés sur le sol. Une fois certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, Hinata s'avança et prit en main les bandeaux. Tous deux portaient la marque de Konoha. Lee ne s'était probablement pas trompé parce qu'ils étaient en trop bon état pour avoir passé plus d'un mois dans la forêt. Elle les rangea au fond d'une de ses poches avant de reprendre son chemin. Sa théorie était de plus en plus certifiée, mais cela signifiait que la responsable de la décimation de son clan pouvait aussi les retrouver. Effrayée par cette idée, Hinata accéléra sa course. Elle dut cependant faire une pause au bout de plusieurs heures car la nuit tombait et il devenait dangereux de courir à l'aveugle. Par sécurité, elle grimpa sur l'un des plus grands arbres des alentours et se posta sur l'une des branches. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil pendant la première demi-heure puis le sommeil la gagna et elle s'adossa au tronc, bercée par le bruissement du vent.

Le chant d'un moineau la réveilla. Il devait être cinq heures du matin environ mais le soleil commençait à se lever. Hinata se laissa tomber de l'arbre et atterrit sur l'herbe avec un bruit sourd. Puis elle s'élança pour reprendre sa course. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'escalader un arbre afin de rectifier sa trajectoire. Un matin, elle découvrit une clairière où un groupe de personnes avaient séjourné il y a moins de quatre jours. En éparpillant un tas de feuilles, elle découvrit les restes d'un feu et une carcasse de lapin. Hinata n'avait toujours aucune trace de l'autre fille, ce qui ne la rassurait pas au contraire. Elle reprit directement sa route pendant le reste de la journée avec de rares pauses pour manger. Le lendemain midi, tandis qu'elle courrait, Hinata trébucha soudain. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son pied était pris dans un piège à gibier. Or personne ne vivait à proximité. Hinata se mit à tracer des cercles autour du piège en s'éloignant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix. Sans réfléchir, elle les suivit et rentra dans une grande clairière. Neji et Tenten étaient face à elle et parlaient à une troisième personne. Tenten fut la première à la remarquer.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Neji, tu es en danger.

-Konoha sait que j'ai survécu ?

En même temps, la troisième personne se retourna vers elle et Hinata reconnu Ino. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de demander la raison de sa présence.

-Après que tu sois parti, quelqu'un a tué tout le clan.

-Qui ?

Ino s'avança calmement vers Hinata et lui planta une dague dans le ventre. Pendant un instant, la clairière fut silencieuse. Puis Hinata tomba à terre, Neji cria le nom de sa demi-sœur et Tenten adopta une posture de combat en invoquant des armes. Ino resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner vers les deux déserteurs, ses yeux auparavant bleu clair étant à présent bleus comme la nuit.

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de moi.

* * *

Ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier théoriquement car je n'ai pas d'idée de suite et que j'ai d'autres idées que je souhaite coucher sur papier. En espérant qu'il vous a plus, à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Le dernier chapitre... Je me demande si finir une fanfiction pour la première fois est différent de poster un simple chapitre. Peut-être qu'on ressent une sensation d'accomplissement, de joie ou de tristesse. Ou rien du tout dans mon cas, donc bonne lecture.

* * *

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de moi.

Ino se détourna d'eux pour regarder Hinata, qui gisait à ses pieds. Ses mains essayaient de retirer l'arme encore plantée dans son ventre.

-Tu aurais dû mourir l'autre jour mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'en ferais plus.

Puis elle retira la dague et l'abaissa pour transpercer son cœur mais Neji fut plus rapide et frappa l'arme, l'envoyant voler loin d'elle. Ino tendit son bras vers Neji mais il esquiva et la frappa en plein ventre avec son poing. Ino fut soulevée sur quelques mètres et retomba difficilement sur ses pieds.

-Tu es plus fort que les hommes de ton clan.

-Si sauter en arrière pour amortir le choc était ta seule technique, tu ne serais jamais devenue ninja. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir.

-Qui t'as dit que je comptais fuir ?

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent en avant et leurs jambes se heurtèrent. La suite ne fut qu'un déferlement d'attaques et de feintes sans que l'un ne touche l'autre. Se sachant incapable d'aider Neji dans l'immédiat, Tenten s'élança vers Hinata, qui avait perdu connaissance, afin de l'aider. Elle l'écarta rapidement du combat puis déchira son propre habit pour faire un bandage provisoire afin d'arrêter le saignement puis se retourna vers le combat. Les deux adversaires avaient une vitesse et une puissance similaire donc aucun ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. En même temps, les combattants s'éloignèrent d'un bond.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué mon clan ? Que t'as t'il fait ?

-Vous avez profité de la faiblesse de l'un de nos membres pour nous anéantir. Ma vengeance n'est que justice.

-Nous n'avons jamais attaqué le clan Yamanaka.

-Qui a parlé des Yamanaka ?

Neji et Tenten restèrent abasourdis plusieurs instants au plus grand plaisir d'Ino, qui semblait savourer ce moment, jusqu'à ce que Neji ne parle.

-Qui est tu ?

-Quand je suis née, mes parents m'ont échangée avec une fille du clan Yamanaka afin de créer un espion, et personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Puis, vous avez envoyé Itachi Uchiwa pour massacrer le clan, et le seul survivant a été Sasuke Uchiwa. Mon frère.

En disant ces mots, Ino remonta sa manche et leur dévoila un sceau.

-Ton sceau maudit permet à la branche principale de te contrôler. Le mien me permet d'utiliser naturellement le Sharingan. J'ai passé chaque jour à m'entraîner et à mentir afin d'atteindre le moment où je pourrais enfin avoir ma vengeance. Ce moment est arrivé.

Une lueur bestiale passa dans les yeux de la tueuse. Celle d'une personne qui ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir détruit tous les responsables de sa main. Elle sortit un sabre de son fourreau et le pointa vers Neji. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas et se prépara à la recevoir. Alors que les deux s'attendaient à une charge, la fille se contenta de lever son sabre vers le ciel et de fermer les yeux. Tenten remarqua alors une étincelle partir de la base de la lame et monter jusqu'à mourir à la pointe du katana. Une seconde étincelle, plus brillante, effectua le même trajet, confirmant son intuition. Sans perdre plus de temps, Tenten lança plusieurs shurikens vers elle mais à l'instant où ceux-ci allaient toucher leur cible, elle bondit vers l'avant tout en empoignant son sabre à deux mains. Neji tourna sur lui-même en expulsant son chakra jusqu'à former un cercle de protection. Comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, Ino se contenta de foncer vers l'avant et frappa la protection en un unique point. Tout le chakra contenu dans le sabre se libéra et rongea la barrière, laissant Neji sans défense. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre quelqu'un qui avait passer sa vie à trouver des parades contre toutes les techniques de son clan. Le clan Hyuga était fini. La lame ne taillada pourtant que son avant-bras car Tenten l'avait poussé sur le côté avant l'impact. Cependant, un revers du pommeau le toucha au front, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer, Tenten se plaça devant Neji et fixa son adversaire.

-Ne me sous-estimes pas. Tant que je serais debout, tu ne le tueras pas.

-N'est tu pas celle qui est en train de me sous-estimer ? Eh bien vas-y, attaque moi.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser par sa provocation, Tenten sortit deux parchemins et les posa au sol puis, invoqua ses dragons jumeaux avant de sauter dans les airs. Ses mains activèrent les sceaux et un déluge d'arme se dirigea vers son adversaire, qui créa une bulle de protection identique à celle de Neji. Les armes touchèrent le mur et tombèrent sur le sol.

-Comment as-tu pu réaliser cette technique ?

-Mon Sharingan est capable de tout reproduire. Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas me sous-estimer.

Tenten retomba au sol avec un air confiant mais ne trouvait aucun moyen de la contrer. Sa protection était au moins aussi forte que celle de Neji et elle ne l'avait jamais brisée durant leurs entraînements. Puis elle se remémora une discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y a deux jours alors qu'ils avaient décidés de s'entraîner ensemble. Elle avait demandé à voir sa technique de protection pour en tester l'efficacité par elle-même. Après, ils étaient allés manger et il lui avait expliqué le point faible de cette technique. Tenten respira profondément, rassembla son chakra et sortit une demi-douzaine de rouleaux qu'elle posa sur le sol. Ino la montra du doigt en riant.

-Si tu penses que tu gagneras en puissance en augmenta le nombre de projectile, c'est inutile.

Tenten se contenta d'un sourire et sauta dans les airs avant de lancer ses projectiles dans sa direction. Son adversaire créa à nouveau sa sphère de protection et les armes heurtèrent une à une la barrière de chakra. Arrivant à la fin de ses premiers parchemins, Tenten retomba puis en saisit de nouveau et reprit son attaque. Une fois les deuxièmes rouleaux terminés, elle continua avec les suivants et vit que son plan marchait. Ino se contenta de secouer la tête mais remarqua que sa zone s'était rétrécie par rapport à sa taille initiale. Elle expira pour relâcher davantage de chakra et agrandir la zone mais celle-ci continua de rétrécir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'affaiblisse suffisamment pour que des armes la traverse. Tenten lança une volée de shurikens qui achevèrent de détruire la barrière et lui effleurèrent la joue. Une ligne rouge apparut sur le visage d'Ino, qui comprit sa stratégie.

-Tu savais que cette technique était dure à tenir.

Tenten eut un sourire. Pour la première fois, elle menait le combat.

-Tu peux copier toutes les techniques mais tu ne connaîtras pas leurs points faibles.

-Dans ce cas, est-tu au courant que tu n'as plus de rouleau d'invocation ?

Le sourire de Tenten s'effaça lorsqu'elle ne trouva plus rien sur elle. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucune arme près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait la battre en combat rapproché si elle avait tenu tête à Neji. Elle n'avait plus d'atout dans sa poche, plus de bonne idée. Sa seule chance était de prendre une arme parmi celles au sol. Le temps qu'elle parviennent à cette conclusion, son adversaire s'élança et la frappa au ventre. Tenten sentit une douleur lancinante au ventre lorsqu'elle retomba au sol en cherchant à reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux pour endurer la douleur. En les rouvrant, elle vit Ino qui la surplombait, une dague dans la main. Avec un air respectueux, elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

-Je doit reconnaître que tu as dépassé mes espérances. Tu aurais pu survivre si tu m'avais laissé les tuer.

Puis elle lui cloua la main au sol avec son arme. Le cri de douleur sortant de la bouche de la vaincue fit s'envoler les rares oiseaux encore présent.

-Maintenant, j'ai déjà fait une erreur. Je ne peux pas laisser Hinata ou Neji m'échapper une seconde fois.

Ino se retourna sur ces mots en direction de Neji. Tenten cria en priant pour qu'il se réveille mais il resta immobile. Puis, en la voyant l'approcher, Tenten sentit ses forces affluer et, de sa main libre, saisit l'objet qui la plaquait contre le sol et tira. La douleur fut encore plus intense qu'avant et la ninja du serrer ses dents pour ne pas crier et alerter sa cible. Puis elle fut libre. Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure désormais. Elle plaqua son membre blessé contre son ventre, tendit sa main en arrière et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration puis elle regarda sa cible et balança son bras vers l'avant. Sa dague traversa rapidement la distance qui la séparait de sa cible et se logea dans le cou d'Ino. Celle-ci trébucha mais parvint à rester debout et se retourna vers Tenten. Lorsqu'elle retira l'arme de son cou, le sang teinta de rouge ses mains et ses vêtements. Ino s'avança d'un pas vers sa rivale puis tomba au sol. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts avant de s'arrêter, le sang coulant à flots de l'ouverture. Tenten essaya de se lever mais fut prise de vertiges et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur l'herbe. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. Tenten resta immobile plusieurs secondes, écoutant le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Puis elle se leva avec une grimace en sentant sa main blessée et son ventre la faire souffrir. D'un regard, elle aperçut Neji, qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. A l'autre bout de la clairière, Hinata s'était appuyée contre un arbre. En voyant que Tenten s'était réveillée, elle agita un bras dans sa direction pour attirer son attention.

-Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous non plus. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Hinata regarda sa blessure.

-Je pense qu'elle n'a rien touché d'important. Je devrais être capable de bouger en tout cas. Et toi, ta main. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je dois m'occuper de Neji.

-Oui, plus tard. Prend soin de lui.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d'un feu, au milieu d'une clairière. Neji avait repris connaissance depuis peu. Tenten avait quant à elle raconté leur périple à Hinata, qui leur avait en retour raconté l'attaque à Konoha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Etant donné que le clan n'existe plus, tu n'as plus besoin de t'enfuir. Tu ne voudrais pas revenir ?

Neji baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Tenten acquiesça.

-C'est vrai. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi.

Neji releva la tête pour regarder Tenten.

-Et toi ?

Tenten approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour qu'Hinata ne puisse pas entendre.

-Je te suivrais où que tu ailles.

Neji ferma ses yeux tandis que sa coéquipière se rasseyait avec un sourire puis il fixa sa cousine.

-D'accord.

Hinata regarda du coin de l'œil Tenten, se doutant que ses mots avaient influé son choix mais celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire innocent et Hinata ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent donc la direction du village. Cependant, contrairement à l'aller, ils marchèrent beaucoup plus lentement pour épargner leurs récentes blessures. Lors de leur dernière nuit dans la forêt, Hinata était partie dormir depuis peu, laissant Neji seul avec ses pensées car Tenten s'était éclipsée auparavant. N'ayant pas envie de dormir, il partit à sa recherche. Rapidement, Neji la trouva assise sur un rocher, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit juste à côté. Tente n'eut aucune réaction.

-C'est calme ce soir.

Tenten ramena ses genoux sous son menton et fixa ses pieds.

-Je me demande comment réagira le village à notre retour.

Tenten resta silencieuse. Neji la regarda tristement, s'imaginant ce qui lui passait par la tête et l'attira vers lui.

-J'ai vraiment aimé ces derniers jours qu'on a passé ensemble.

Tenten renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Neji lui répondit en croisant ses doigts dans les siens. Tous deux restèrent immobiles sous la lumière de la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hinata se leva, elle était seule sans aucune trace de ses compagnons. Leurs places étaient encore froides, ils n'avaient pas dormi ici. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac puis Neji et Tenten arrivèrent de la forêt et l'imitèrent en silence. Cependant, au moment de partir, Neji s'approcha d'elle.

-J'y ai beaucoup pensé hier soir et j'ai décidé de rester. Même si nous pouvions rentrer, ces derniers jours ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. C'est cette vie que je veux mener.

Neji regarda son équipière par-dessus l'épaule d'Hinata, qui suivit son regard. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux lui certifiait une chose. Il avait pris sa décision. Avec un sourire, pour la première fois, Hinata serra son frère dans ses bras. Neji rougit, ne sachant pas comment réagir puis il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Hinata se tourna ensuite vers Tenten qui la serra contre elle.

-J'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur tous les deux.

Puis elle ajouta suffisamment fort pour que Neji l'entende.

-Même s'il ne te mérite pas.

-Dit à Lee qu'il est le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver. Et à Gaï-sensei qu'il nous a bien formé.

-Promis.

Puis Hinata se retourna et partit en direction de Konoha, s'arrêtant à la lisière pour secouer sa main une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer sous les arbres. Une fois seuls, les deux ninjas se regardèrent.

-On y va ?

Tenten hocha la tête. Ensemble. Pour toujours…

* * *

Je me suis longtemps posé la question. Comment conclure un récit ? Puis j'ai fini par trouver la réponse. Comme ça.

P.S : Merci de m'avoir suivi malgré mon rythme de publication ^^.


End file.
